


Day to Day

by RemielVSinclair



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemielVSinclair/pseuds/RemielVSinclair
Summary: The Doctor and his wife going about their usual daily shenanigans.





	Day to Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I love you.”
> 
> “Ew, gross.”
> 
> “We’re married!” Their partner grinned at them fondly and leaned in for a kiss.
> 
> “Ew.” Came the flat, secretly amused, nose wrinkled reply. “Gross.” from the-modern-typewriter on tumblr
> 
> Beta'd by Skilled_With_a_Quill

“Remind me again why on gods green earth you thought it was a good idea to tell the king he was a idiot… to his face.” A light, Irish bell like voice full of mirth questioned.  
“Because he was an idiot! If you act like a idiot, I’m going to call you an idiot, It’s just that simple!” A deeper, northern accented voice exclaimed back in exasperation for the fourth time tonight. Three women paused and looked up form washing their hands as they hear the commotion from outside come closer and closer until finally the door was pushed open by a tall and rather intimidating man. With a fearsome scowl and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in dark colors, the only splash of color anywhere to be seen was the tiny red headed woman, with bright jewel like green eyes grinning impishly up at him. He scowled down at her past his leather jacket clad arm as he held the door open for her, by now the three women had frozen to look at them. The man and woman continued on, either oblivious or uncaring of the scene they were causing.

“That’s what? The sixth time this week that you’ve gotten us chased off and banned from a planet?” the tiny red head laughed, her entire body shaking as she brought her petite hands up to her mouth to try and contain it. The man rolled his eyes, his large hand on her lower back to guide her past the stalls and towards a large blue police telephone box. He did this to make sure she didn’t run into anything, as she had the habit of forgetting her surroundings and tripping over thin air.  
“You’re a menace thats what you are.” The man sighed as he let go of her to insert a tiny brash key into the blue telephone box, opening the door.  
“You love me Doctor, don’t try to deny it, I’m the light of your life. The PB to your J, the banana to your banana milkshake, the-” The man now identified as Doctor cut the women off by placing his hand over her mouth.  
“By Rassilon woman! Just get in the damn Tardis.” The Doctor grumbled as he pushed her inside, sighing at her triumphant laughter at getting him, in her eyes, to swear. 

As the Doctor turned to close the Tardis door he was greeted by the sight of a public womans bathroom and a number of women staring directly at him.  
“Oi you lot! Nothing to see here, now off you pop.” The Doctor snarked at them with a grin and a wink as he swung the door closed with a slam.  
“I swear you get a kick out doing that to people.” The red head dryly stated as she watched the Doctor flutter around the Tardis from her perch on the captains chair, her legs pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around them.  
“Oh, and what would that be?” the Doctor said as he grinned facing away from her fiddling with the controls.  
“Don’t try to be cute, you know exactly what I’m talking about mister.” She laughed as she poked him with her foot, only to have it grabbed as the Doctor spun around a caught it with a grin. He then used said foot to pull himself towards her as she shrieked with laughter, until he finally stopped. He stood between her thighs, hands on her hips as he grinned down at her.

As they both stared, grinning at each other, the Doctor let go of her hips and reached up, gently placing his hands on her checks, leaning over her.  
“I love you Remiel.” The doctor said ever so softly. Remiel let out a snort, breaking the romantic atmosphere as she brought her hands up to hold his wrists.  
“Ew, gross.” She said scrunching up her face playfully.  
“We’re married!” the Doctor exclaimed as he let go of her face to throw his hands up in the air. Remiel grinned at him fondly and leaned in for a kiss, grabbing the Doctors shirt to pull him down for said kiss.  
“Ew.” Came the flat, secretly amused, nose wrinkled reply. “Gross.”


End file.
